Changeling
by NewBeastBoy
Summary: "Let go, Beast Boy," I said, warning him. "No," he replied sternly. "Why not?" I questioned, getting annoyed. "Because I don't want to," he retorted. "BB, just leave her alone," Cy said in my defense. "Fine," Beast Boy said in a low growl.
1. Chapter 1

**Changeling**

**Distance?**

**Hey peeps so this is my first fanfic so if anything is wrong just PM me. Chap 2 will be up tomorrow.**

Raven's P.O.V.

Well he seems to avoid me and I know why. I'm so dark and different than what he would want in a girl. Wait, why do I care about that _kid_. As I walked out into the titans living room, he was there battling Cyborg on his new video game _Mega Monkeys 5_. Oh Azar. Why do boys have to be so immature? Walking into the kitchen I sensed a presence behind me. I ignored it, put the kettle on the stove, turned around and slightly jumped to see him standing there, hands in his uniform pockets that he sewed into the suit himself.

"What do you want Beast Boy," I growled.

"I thought I told you to call me Changeling?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry for not caring." I said in my trademark monotone. He's grown in the past years; his shoulders broadened and he also works out now. Robin - or Nightwing - left the titans after he and Starfire got married. No one went to the wedding except for Batman and his friends. Now Cyborg leads the titans, being the most mature in the 'men's' maturity range (which isn't much by the way). Beast Boy now barely fits his old Doom Patrol uniform, because he has a lot of muscle, which he is ALWAYS bragging about, so he refuses to get rid of the suit. His face lost its childish roundness and was replaced with a much defined profile, with a much chiseled jaw, as well as growing a small amount of stubble. Beast Boy has also grown to be 6' 3" and a fair 180lbs for his age being 20. I, on the other hand, stayed the same - besides the age because I'm now 20 also - except I got taller but not tall enough to be taller than Cy or Beast Boy. Cy stayed the same, being 6' 2" and 210lbs; he was able to make more of his body bone and flesh, but still uses a holo-ring when he can. Anyways, I walked past Gar but he grabbed my arm. Did I mention he's become more courageous?

"Let go Beast Boy," I said, warning him.

"No," he replied sternly.

"Why not?" I spoke, starting to get annoyed.

"Because I don't want to," he retorted.

"BB just leave her alone," Cy said in my defense.

"Fine," he said in a low growl. As if on cue, thankfully, the kettle whistled. I grabbed a mug and poured my tea. I felt his hot breath on my ear which eerily sent chills up my spine.

"I'll get you next time" Gar said. As I phased through the floor to my room his words kept repeating themselves in my mind. _I'll get you next time_. What did he mean by that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Conscience.**

**Alright guys I know I didn't say this last chapter but PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I can make this story better than it is (which I know is possible cause I'm not a natural writer) so yeah... ONWARD WITH THY STORY!**

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

How did grab her?

_You're weak. Ignorant. Let me have her._

"No!"

_What do you know? Oh that's right. Nothing. You're pathetic, useless, and worthless. She will never love you. She will never let you have her. _

"No! You won't get her!" I shouted at the Beast. After the fight with Adonis, he had become my conscience. I started grasping my hair to stop the headache.

_Oh believe me. I will get her one day. Just you wait._

One day? No. He can't hurt her. He just can't. Why do I care about Raven so much? I guess I've changed mentally and physically. I decided the only way to get rid of the stress was to go to the gym. First I need to apologize to Rae. I headed to her room down the hall and knocked on her door. No answer.

"Rae, it's me. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened. I ju-" the door swung open and there stood raven with a glare on her face.

"I don't want to see you right now. Leave me alone," she stated. She tried to shut the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Raven I just want to talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about." she said matter-of-factly. Man why did she have to be so stubborn. I forced the door open and stepped inside closing and locking it behind me.

"Get OUT!" she said the last part in her demonic voice as her eyes became four red ones. She lashed out a dark tentacle and threw me out the window. I flew out, not feeling like turning into a bird or anything. I fell into the ocean and just started floating. Turning into a fish, I went to the bottom.

_Maybe I should build my own house down here_, I thought. I returned to the surface and went to Cy's room.

"Hey Cy, can you build me duplicates of the gym equipment?" I asked Cy.

"Um sure, B. Why do you want it though?" he questioned.

"Um… I-I want to put it in my room so I can work-out in there," I really hadn't thought that through.

"Ok? I'll have it ready by tomorrow," he said slowly.

"Thanks Cy," Wow, that felt like a million years went by. I flew out of the room only to run into Raven and knock her over. Turning into a tiger, I tried to break her fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love?**

**Okay guys. So I've heard that a LOT of you want me to post a new chapter and can't wait for tomorrow so here's a special treat from moi (pronounced mwa for those who don't speak french). Oh my lawyers buggin' the crap outta me so I have to do this;**

**Me: Do I really friggin' have to?!**

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**Me: Well I'm not gonna.**

**Lawyer: If you don't I won't be your lawyer, I will ban you from watching Teen Titans, and I will ban you from writing stories and looking at pictures of Beast Boy and/or Raven.**

**Me: You wouldn't DARE! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!**

**Lawyer: I can and I will. I can do anything. MWAHHAHAHAHA! (evil laugh)**

**Me: Okay fine ya creep -_- (takes deep breath/gasp) I do not own teen titans or any of the characters (except for beast boy and raven lol just kidding... I wish... Can't I have dreams?) BUT I do own this plot and it is reserved and trademarked by me. Better Mr. Creepyhead?**

**Lawyer/Mr. Creepyhead: Yes. I'm still gonna do what I said I would.**

**Me: (Calls cops) yeah my lawyer is threatening me. Okay thanks. Well you're not my lawyer anymore.**

**Lawyer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BE MEAN ANYMORE! NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Well now that he's done with, I just took up half the story. HA! NOW... TO THE REAL STORY... AND BEYOND (wherever that is...)!**

Raven's P.O.V.

I landed on something furry, that turned into a green figure, holding me.

"You okay?" he asked. I searched his cat-like eyes even though I could read his emotions being an empath. They were filled with nothing but worry.

"You can put me down now," I said starting to get uncomfortable. This is awkward.

"Not until you tell me you're ok,"

"Okay I'm fine. Will you put me down now?" he frustratedly sighed as I said this. What's his deal? First he grabs me, then he apologizes, now he knocked me down and apologized? He never does that. After he put me down, I said a quick thanks and pulled my hood up cover my slight blush since my hood fell down. I phased through the wall to the roof and started my mantra to calm myself down.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"Hey Rae, you seen B?" Cyborg. Of course.

"Why would I care about that douche?" I said, starting to get frustrated.

"Whoa calm down. It was just a question. Jeez," Does he ever get a hint? I sighed.

"Well he did knock me down in the hall, then wouldn't let go. Don't know where he would go though. Maybe by the rocks?"

"Alright, thanks. I'll check there," He left without another word. Sighing, I went to my room and took a shower, giving up on meditating. I don't know what's wrong with me. Do I like Gar? As I changed into my sleepwear, I jumped into my bed without another word. When I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen, Gar was nowhere in sight. The gaming console was off, and there was a fresh pot of tea already made. No note, no sign of him. Drinking my tea, I calmed down a little. I decided to go to the rocks. Sitting down with my tea, I saw the tail of a green whale diving to the bottom of the sea. Creating an air bubble, I floated down to see Gar in swordfish form working with Aqualad and Tramm creating what looked like a house or base. What's going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Night.**

**Okay guys doing that disclaimer thing wasn't too bad but I got a new and better lawyer so he just told me I had to...**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters but I do own the plot and idea... Oh by the way. If you can't read my profile my Club Penguin account is 007ninja56... CP ROCKS! I do not own Club Penguin... Technically they used some of my ideas so I do own some of those... Now here's the most anticipated part...**

Beast Boy P.O.V.

Raven. Her scent was a mix of vanilla and mint. I turned around to see a black orb fly out of the water. _Hold on,_ I telepathically told Lad. Swimming to the surface, I couldn't find anyone. I figured she would want to be alone so I returned to the bottom. I have to admit, the base looked really cool. I had gotten a new gaming console; the Game Station 6,000. I thanked Tramm and Lad and decided to work-out. I heard a knock on the door and I headed out with my shirt off because I didn't feel like putting one on. I opened the door to see Raven standing there. What?

Raven P.O.V.

He opened the door not wearing a shirt. Why did he have to be so good looking? Wait, what? Did I really just say that? I don't like him. Do I? I pulled on my hood to hide the crimson on my face.

"Um hey Rae," he said confused.

"H-hey. I saw you building this-this-"

"Base. It's a base," he stated matter-of-factly cutting me off.

"Right. Um I'm going to leave now. Bye."

"Bye Raven." Oh God that was awkward. Going to the rocks once again, I sat there thinking, and let a single tear slip down my cheek. I was glad it was in the moonlight, so that no one would be able to see it. Why was I so stupid? The Demon was right. I was alone. Afraid and alone. He could never love me. I was a grenade. I could blow up at any second.* I heard a shuffling of feet beside me before seeing a glint of light on a single fang. Beast Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Took that quote from The Fault in Our Stars. Review what you thought of that movie! All Rights Reserved for TFIOS! I don't own!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever?**

**Okay so this is the final chapter (a single tear runs down her cheek) and yes I said her. Read my profile to find more about me. Profile format owned by GameLord 4BritishBronies. On with the last chapter! REMEMBER THAT I AM TAKING REQUESTS!**

Beast Boys' P.O.V.

I followed Raven silently and watched her sit on the rocks. As I saw a tear in the moonlight, I crawled away as an ant and made it seem like I just got there.

"You ok Rae?" I asked worriedly. She didn't bother wiping the tear, instead she threw herself into my arms. Doing so, her hood fell down revealing the always hidden pale gray flesh that lied beneath. Her hair was the perfect shade of purple in the moonlight, so luscious, I admit I was jealous. If it were green I'd be like 'whoa that's good'. But Raven's Raven, and with purple or green or black hair, no matter the color, she was perfect to me. It felt like an hour (not that I wanted it to end) before she regained her composure.

"Sorry, now your suit's all wet," she said embarrassed. She's so adorable.

"Nah don't worry. It'll wash out," I said giving my 'lopsided grin' with my fang showing. She wiped her tears away as we silently watched the moon rise in the sky. When she caught me looking at her, she turned her head to face the ground. I cupped her cheek in my hand, turning her face to look at mine and started to slowly lean in. She did the same. After what seemed like forever, we kissed. Fireworks. That's all I felt besides her soft lips. The moon didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was safe in _my_ arms. She put her hands on my chest as I put one around her neck and the other around her waist.

"You think you are and always will be alone Raven, but you're not," I told her as we slowly pulled apart.

Raven's P.O.V.

Fireworks. Yeah I know. Emotionless Raven feels fireworks. Ooh how romantic. Well it _was_ like magic, even though that sounds ridiculous. His slightly chapped lips were a perfect fit to my soft ones. As he put a callused hand on my waist and the other one on the back of my neck, I put my hands on his chest. It felt like we had just started before it ended.

"You think you are and always will be alone Raven, but you're not," he said. I've never heard anything like that. Nothing nice. Ever. Not from my own mother, and well, my father is out of the question.

"Well," he said, after a comfortable silence, smirking.

"Well," I said jokingly mocking him.

"I love you Rae,"

"I love you too Changeling," I knew that from that moment on, he would be there when I needed him most, and when I needed him least.

**THE END... Or is it?**


	6. Author's Note

**I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story... Review your opinion! Thanks.**

**NewBeastBoy**


	7. Sequel!

**Sequel!**

**Heya! I'm gonna make a sequel 'cause I figured it needed one. Thank you to everyone who supported me and gave me ideas including my counselor, mum, friends, teachers (got a problem with them?), brain, and most of all, my very good friend, GameLord 4BritishBronies! I had to overcome many writer's block era's, but succeeded in many ways. Here's the Sequel! Bya!**

**NewBeastBoy**


End file.
